An Inspiration
by ahack6
Summary: Unfinished inspiration for SG:W&B. I wrote this before fanfiction and lost it until recently, and I must say, I do prefer this plotline to the finished product!


**So, I was searching through my laptop the other day, and I found what amounts to the inspiration for my Sisters Grimm: War and Beyond story. I remember typing it a year ago and then losing track of it, and I was so amused when I read it, I decided to share it with you guys. It begins in roughly the same way (Sabrina gets stabbed, Basil's there, etc), but they are not at Fort Charming, and it is the final battle between the Grimms and Mirror. It also takes off in another direction, but it ends abruptly because, obviously, I lost it. :) **

**I could consider continuing it, but I would want to finish Just Tell Me the Truth first. So, review and tell me your thoughts on my old writing! Remember, I have not edited it one bit since years ago, so it may suck, and it may not. This is purely an entertainment for those SG fans who have read War and Beyond. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mirror grinned widely, holding a lethal-looking sword and advancing on Sabrina quickly. <em>I can't believe we used to be best friends!<em> She thought wildly. There was nothing she could do to protect herself from him, much less attack the balding man. The grand Master was holding her baby brother, recently named Basil, and she couldn't risk hurting him—not when she was so close to saving him.

He slashed the sword at Sabrina, and it barely missed by inches. "Silly child. You should know that _no one_ beats the Scarlet Hand's Master!"

"I'm not a child anymore," Sabrina spat angrily. "I'll be fourteen in two months! And by that time, I _will_ have my baby brother back!"

The infant Basil, cradled closely to Mirror's chest, blinked rapidly at the surrounding battle. Everafters were busy at war, killing each other for power and dominance. Daphne and Granny Relda, along with some others, were huddled in a magically protected stronghold at the center of the clearing, hurriedly constructed to protect at least _some_ survivors. Sabrina's heart ached. _I should be in there, comforting Daphne!_ Although her sister was maturing rapidly, she was only just eight years old. Unfortunately, before Sabrina had been able to get inside, the Scarlet Hand had attacked, forcing the doors to be shut and magically locked. _I almost made it! And I had to see Daphne's face as the doors shut! _The small, distressed image of her younger sister pained Sabrina.

Mirror made another, more accurate swipe. The sword's tip grazed her cheek, leaving a thin line that now trickled blood. Baby Basil Grimm's bright green eyes widened and he cooed questioningly. Sabrina shrieked with the sudden sting of pain, clapping a hand to her cheek and dodging Mirror's now more rhythmic attacks. She could hear, in the distance, Puck shouting at someone as he battled the small giant, Paul Bunyan. Babe the Blue Ox bellowed angrily, but Sabrina didn't look up to check it out. Mirror was now aiming to kill.

She played a desperate card. Maybe, just maybe, Mirror could realize that what he was doing was wrong, and repent his actions. "Please! You used to be our friend!" she begged. "What is more important than a happy society of Everafters?"

"Power that some deserve," Mirror answered calmly, stepping forward threateningly. However, his sword lowered. He was distracted! "For many years, even the most important Everafters were ignored, beaten back, and stereotyped. _All_ were locked up in filthy Ferryport Landing! It's time that someone did something about it. Since your grandmother so kindly gave me access to the Hall of Wonders, I can easily get my hands on all of the things I need to make all of the Scarlet Hand's' dreams come true. You wouldn't believe how long it took!" He was really getting worked up. Mirror's eyes danced as he continued his rant. "And finally, they will have dreams to live!" He spat on the ground. "Ha! Locked up by humans for centuries is an insult to our kind. We're going to fight back and teach you stupid humans a lesson you will never forget!"

Sabrina recoiled in terror as the sword came up again. "And my brother?"

"He's much too valuable to be labeled as a Grimm. I have special plans for this little boy!"

Sabrina's luck ran out as Mirror continued to advance on her. To her horror, she was backing right into a wall of burning trees, set on fire by a rogue dragon. There was no way that she could escape!

And then she swallowed her terror and confronted her fears. _I am going to die._ The battle around her seemed to slow as a million different thoughts slammed into her mind. _I will never get to know my baby brother. Daphne will be heartbroken! And I'm sure Dad will never go near magic again if his daughter is killed… but what if that's for the best? If we lose the war, it will be my fault that I didn't stop Mirror! And what about Puck? Puck…_

She glanced up at the fairy boy, who slammed the hilt of his wooden sword on Bunyan's skull. The giant bellowed, but he was too huge to beat Puck's swiftness. Sabrina thought of the future, when they were supposed to get married. That would never happen. For some strange reason that she instantly rebelled, this made her sad.

"Are you ready to die, little one?" Mirror taunted. Sabrina watched his movements carefully. If she could just…

Mirror attacked, a single swift blow with the deadly sword that slammed into Sabrina was deadly accuracy. As the blade pierced her chest, an inhuman scream blasted its way out of her mouth. It _hurt_ to get killed! Her insides exploded in fire and she tipped backward, falling to the ground. Blood began to pool around her as she fought to regain consciousness. Mirror stood over her, looking triumphant. He harshly pulled out the sword and examined it. "Very clear blood for such a dirty race," he mused, grinning. "It's too bad you're on the wrong side in this war, Starfish."

_I can't let him win!_ Sabrina thought. But she was paralyzed with excruciating pain, and she knew death was only moments away, seeing as spots appeared around her vision. So she decided to use those last few moments to the best of her ability. Using up the last of her strength, fueled only by thoughts of her family, she kicked his legs, sending him sprawling. Luckily, he kept her baby brother from hitting the ground. Basil crawled out of his arms and began to bawl on the hard-packed dirt. As Mirror began to stand, Sabrina saw her chance. She leaned forward, grabbed the sword, and, half blind, plunged it into his heart.

"What—? MORRIGAN!" he cried. Mirror's edges began to fade, blown away by an invisible wind until there was nothing left of him. The grand Master of the Scarlet Hand was dead. **(A/N: Like you, I have NO IDEA why the heck Mirror cried out "MORRIGAN!". When I found this, I sat there scratching my head in confusion before just giving up. Typo? Brainfart? Misspelling? We may never know, children.)**

_And soon, I will be too,_ Sabrina thought as she finally closed her eyes and gave in to the pain, blood pooling around her still body.

* * *

><p>She could hear voices in her supposed death. One of the first was of Mr. Canis, who yowled, "The Master is dead! Retreat!"<p>

There were cries of anguish and some of complete terror—an army was confused and scared without a fearless leader.

A while later, there was a large bang, and what sounded like stones crumbling under pressure. _The stronghold? _She thought drowsily. _And why am I still alive? _

She recognized Granny Relda's voice immediately. "Where is Sabrina? _Libeling? _SABRINA!" she yelled, waiting for the answer that Sabrina was powerless to give.

Daphne's scared cry came next. "Where is she? Where's my sister? She didn't make it in! Sabrina! Somebody put the fires out, Granny! Where's Sabrina?"

A quick flash of contempt ran through Sabrina as she heard Puck ask, "What? Ugly didn't make it in?"

"This isn't a time to joke around Puck," Granny snapped. "Everafters are dead and Sabrina is nowhere to be found! Do you not know what this could mean? LIEBLING!"

_Where are my parents?_ Sabrina wondered, suddenly terrified. As her breathing quickened, pain flashed through her faster than lightning. She needed medical assistance—_magical_ assistance—right away.

"Sabrina! _Sabrina!_" People yelled. She groaned, which was about the only sound she was able to make at the moment.

And then—"Oh—my—GOD! RELDA! RELDA, COME QUICK!" Canis roared from immediately above Sabrina. Footsteps pounded on the hard-packed dirt. "Look—it's the baby and…"

"Basil? Sabrina! Oh no!" Daphne's horrified wail yelped. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"What's wrong?" Puck asked. From the way his footsteps sounded, he was obviously strolling over, hardly worried at all. "I was—" His voice tapered off, and Sabrina felt suddenly self-conscious. _How bad do I really look? _

"I need Nurse Sprat _now._" Granny commanded. "Canis, go." A cool hand pressed itself on Sabrina's forehead. "Please, _libeling, _you must be alive!" A tear splashed down on her cheek. "Daphne, get Basil before he runs away," she sniffed. There was a scuffle and Basil whined.

Daphne sobbed, her cries muffled by what must have been Basil, but Puck gave no sign of emotion. He was silent, and Sabrina couldn't tell what the fairy boy was thinking.

"What is wrong now?" Nurse Sprat's kindly tone wondered as she bustled over. "Oh my!" She fumbled with something, and then her minty breath splashed over Sabrina's face. "Let me check her out."

Hands lightly traced and danced patterns all over Sabrina—mostly her bloody chest. Finally, she breathed a sigh of relief. "She's alive, but only just. The sword didn't hit any internal organs or bones. What I'm mostly worried about is blood loss. How long she's been here is anyone's guess."

Daphne sobbed harder, and Basil squeaked again.

"Let's get her on a stretcher." As Sabrina was lifted from her place on the ground, agony ripped through her with such force, she was again knocked out senseless.

* * *

><p>Sabrina woke to a soft snore. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she saw she was in a white, sterile hospital room. She was in a comfortable bed, tucked in neatly and surrounded by fluffy white pillows. Her midsection was tightly wrapped up in a slightly bloodstained cloth. Two tubes stuck out from Sabrina's arm, connected to an IV.<p>

But what surprised the girl most was the fairy boy asleep on the huge recliner next to her bed—the source of the snoring. Puck. Why was he here? Her heart rate sped up, making a series of rapid beeps. Immediately, an Everafter nurse bustled in, smiling when she saw Sabrina awake. "It's taken you long enough, Missy! Your family's been waiting for two days!"

_Two days?_ Sabrina thought, faintly intrigued. Puck snorted, rolling over. "And that young man there hasn't been out of this room since you were brought in!" the nurse chortled. "He must like you very much, human."

"I'm a Grimm," Sabrina said defensively. It bothered her to be called 'human' in an Everafter society.

"But a human all the same."

Sabrina gritted her teeth but swallowed most of her anger. "What—what happened, exactly?"

"Well, dear, I don't know _exactly_ how you got that sword stuck inside of you," the nurse said with a wink, "but we got you wrapped up just in time. With a few special concoctions of magical drinks each day, you've been healing extremely well! I mean if you'd been found by humans, nothing in their arsenal of petty treatments could have saved you, that's for sure."

Sabrina swallowed. _It had been that bad?_

"But even though you're healing quickly, that sword was tampered with," the nurse added darkly, dumping white powder into her IV's bag. "We don't know quite yet what the aftereffects will be, but those stabbed with it were not meant to live."

Sabrina closed her eyes and leaned back on her pillows as the nurse smiled sympathetically. Outside of the room, she heard a scuffle.

"That's—my—sister!"

"I'm sorry, but she's resting now—"

"_I want to see her right now!_"

And suddenly Daphne burst into the room, her eyes red and puffy and a bandage wrapped around her left arm. "Sabrina!" she shrieked, running over to surely slam into her sister.

But the Everafter nurse stepped in between Daphne Grimm and her goal. The girl skidded to a halt and stomped her foot. "Why is everyone making this so difficult?"

"Sabrina's condition is sketchy," the nurse hastily replied, putting a hand on Daphne's shoulder. "You need to be careful with her."

"I'm not _that_ fragile, am I?" Sabrina asked, irritated. She wanted to see her little sister just as bad as Daphne wanted to see her.

"Yes, you are," she said, giving her an accusing glare. "I'm going outside to speak with your grandmother and parents about this. Little girl: try to be careful."

Daphne scowled deeply as she watched the nurse leave. "I hate grownups!" she spat angrily.

"Sketchy, huh?" a familiar voice chortled. Sabrina whipped her head around. Puck had propped himself up on his elbows on the huge recliner, grinning maliciously at her and her sister. "Fragile? And I thought the Great Sabrina Grimm was unbreakable!"

Sabrina glared at him. "Trickster King? It's unlike the spiritual guide of mischief makers to hang around my bedside for _two whole days!_" she snapped.

Puck's face reddened and his large pink wings sprouted out of his back, carrying himself up to the ceiling and making the small room seem claustrophobic. "Shut your trap, Ugly."

"Stop insulting yourself, you stupid—"

"Come on you guys, quit arguing!" Daphne said, putting a restraining hand on Sabrina's shoulder. Sabrina was glaring at Puck angrily, but was smart enough not to move for fear of the pain that would follow. "Sabrina, you just gained consciousness! Don't ruin the moment!"

"It's not _my_ fault!" Sabrina fumed. "The stupid fairy ruins everything!"

Daphne groaned. "I don't know _how_ you were supposed to get married!"

_I thought I knew, once. Now, I'm not so sure anymore,_ Sabrina thought, glowering at her so-called future husband. But she pulled her attention elsewhere. "Where are Mom and Dad and Basil?"

"They are out there, getting dinner. I suppose I should go tell them that you're awake. They've been worried sick about you!"

Sabrina groaned. She hated it when people doted on her senselessly. What they needed to worry about was the safety of others, not herself! And yet, the girl was flattered. "Oh, great. Dad is not going to be on good terms with anything magical after this..."

"I'll go get him," Daphne offered, bounding up and away from the bed. "Then we'll see!"

"Wait—Daphne, no!" Sabrina cried, but it was too late. Sabrina sighed. She didn't want to be left alone with Puck, but that was where she was stuck now.

The boy grinned, but he still looked tense after the earlier outburst. "Alone at last, huh?"

She gritted her teeth. "I'd rather be sleeping."

"Oh no, you don't! Who knows what kind of mischief I'll be up to when you're out!" he chortled. Sabrina noticed a long white bandage over part of his cheek, almost entirely covered by messy blonde hair.

"What'd you do to your cheek?" she wondered.

Puck shrugged. "Paul Bunyan caught me. Once," he added quickly. "It's only slightly oozing blood now. The thick of it went down about an hour after we were delivered here."  
>"Didn't you get a room?"<p>

The fairy boy nodded. "It was too _clean_, though. I couldn't stay."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "And my room was any cleaner?"

"Well, your stench certainly helped. You reek even when you sleep, Grimm!"

"Shut up, Puck, or I'll get Elvis on your case."  
>Puck laughed, not intimidated in the slightest with the threat of Sabrina's huge Great Dane. "You're just jealous of how awesome I am at staying cool with a smell."<p>

"I don't smell!" the girl insisted. "Just shut up!"

"When was the last time you took a bath?"

"I—I don't remember," Sabrina said, struggling. This was beyond the point! "I was out for a few days!"

"Ha! Exactly my point," Puck said, jabbing a finger at Sabrina. "You stink!"

To the best of her ability, the girl rolled over, facing away from Puck and his snide comments. The pain in her chest throbbed angrily, making every breath a challenge, but breathing was a little easier without Puck in her line of sight.

Footsteps pounded on hard ground outside the room and seconds later Henry and Veronica Grimm burst into the room, grinning. Veronica had her arms wrapped around newfound baby Basil. Both of Sabrina's parents were glowing in happiness. Daphne poked her head in behind them, her brown braids swinging.

"Mom! Dad!" Sabrina cried, rolling over painfully and finally smiling.

"You're awake! It certainly took you long enough," Henry scolded his daughter playfully.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it."

"We know, sweetheart," Veronica said, patting her head.

"Sabby!" Basil spluttered. "Briny!"

"He's been trying to say your name for a while now. Teaching hasn't really helped," Henry admitted, staring adoringly at his son. He hadn't known Veronica had been pregnant during the abduction, and the knowledge of a new child had visibly brightened his attitude. _Maybe he'll finally accept magic, then, _Sabrina hoped.

"Has he gotten Daphne's down?" the girl asked.

"Daffie?" the baby asked questioningly. "Daffie, Daffie, Daffie!" he chanted happily.

"Nope," Daphne laughed. "But he's certainly close!"

Puck strode up to the little boy. "Say Puck," he commanded.

"Uck!" Basil repeated, making Sabrina laugh.

"_P_uck," Puck said again, enforcing the P.

"Puck."  
>"Good job. See? <em>My<em> name is easy to pronounce."

"We are _not_ going into this," Sabrina snapped. Daphne chuckled. "And we are not going to let Basil call me Sabby all day! Basil, it's Sabrina. _Sabrina._" She said it twice to help the toddler along.

He gave her a confused look, and then turned back to his mother.

"Sabrina," she repeated.

"Sabbina," he fumbled.

"Sab_r_ina. There's an _r_ in it, 'Bas." Sabrina gave her little brother a nickname without a second glance. It was so natural.

"Briny!" he said, clapping his hands.

"He'll learn soon enough," Veronica said, rumpling Basil's reddish hair.

"I hope so," Sabrina complained. But she couldn't be angry for long. Basil's happy demeanor demanded she be cheerful, too. And having almost her entire family in the room made her even happier, too. She smiled widely. Nothing could ruin this moment… except maybe a terrified Nurse Sprat.

* * *

><p>"The sword was poisoned!" she shrieked, bursting into the room. Henry must have jumped three feet in the air.<p>

"Sword?" he asked stupidly.

"The one I was stabbed with, Dad," Sabrina reminded him, shaking her head. Her eyes were wide, however, and trained on the heavyset nurse.

"I took a blood sample while Sabrina was asleep and we've been testing it… and the sword was poisoned!"

For some strange reason, though, while everybody else cried out, swore, or kept in a silent trance, Sabrina was oddly calm. "We can fix it," she proclaimed boldly.

"Fix it? Honey…" Veronica said, her eyes pooling with tears.

"The results _are_ disturbing," Nurse Sprat continued. "But there is one thing I'd like to try; an ancient spell that just might take away the poison. However, the side effects may be a little… different."

"How so?" Henry Grimm asked through clenched teeth.

"It's only been tested on a human twice before, and one human started experiencing magical abilities."

"They had magic?" Daphne asked, transfixed. "It will make you magical?"

"The other human died, Daphne," Nurse Sprat replied gently. "But I believe firmly that if it doesn't kill her, the spell will fully cure her."

Veronica took deep breaths. "I think—that Sabrina should make the decision."

Henry automatically looked outraged. "But Veronica, I don't want our daughter to die!"

"And who says I will?" Sabrina cried, her hand fluttering to the bandage around her stomach. Poisoned. She was poisoned. She knew that if she didn't keep up with the conversation, she might go into shock.

"Sabrina, not now—"

"This is about me, Dad," she snapped angrily, "and my life. Who's to say that you can make that decision for me?"

Her father became silent, although he was clearly still irked. He simply shook his head and turned away, striding out of the room. Sabrina hardly cared. "I want to try the spell. Nurse, you have to put it on me!"

"I can't," the nurse replied. "But I know someone who can."

"You don't honestly think that Baba Yaga will help cure my granddaughter, do you?" Granny asked Nurse Sprat. She had recently been filled in and was now in the thick of the debate.

"I do. She's the one that performed it those two times before."

Granny sighed in exasperation. "Sprat, think about what you are saying! We are trusting the life of a young girl to a deranged witch."

"That sounds like fun," Puck commented, still lounging in the recliner. Granny gave him a look that silenced his snide comments.

"Relda, you must see sense here. If you don't give her the treatment she will surely die anyway! Baba knows how to do it best, anyway," Nurse Sprat said firmly. "And Sabrina wants to be cured, don't you?"

All eyes in the room turned to Sabrina. Her mother and father and Basil and Puck and Daphne and Granny and Nurse Sprat and even the newly arrived Mr. Canis were staring at her intently. The girl took a deep breath. "I'm not ready to die yet. I'll take the spell."

And so it was. Sabrina was lowered onto a wheeled bed and rolled to a separate, windowless, dingy room. Daphne stayed by her side the whole time, and was left in the room with her when everyone else filed out to go persuade Baba Yaga Sabrina herself was worth saving.

The little girl played with Sabrina's long blonde hair. "You're so lucky," she finally said, almost longingly. Sabrina stared at her.

"What? I just got _stabbed,_ Daphne. You've got to be kidding."

"Well, you get to see just how much people care about you," Daphne continued. "Everyone is out there right now doing all that they can to save you! They love you, Sab!"

"Daphne, you know they all love you, too," Sabrina reminded her gently.

"I know. But I'm jealous of how it takes a huge accident for them to show just how much they care about you."

Sabrina carefully hugged her sister—being aware of her bandaged midsection as she did. "Daphne, the fact that you are alive right now means that they love you."

Daphne shrugged but smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible," Sabrina admitted. "Ever since Sprat told me I was poisoned, I can almost feel it creeping through my body, waiting to strike." She didn't mention how her body was becoming numb or how her thoughts were blurring.

"They're getting the old witch, don't worry."

"I know." Sabrina blinked, and found that it got more difficult to open her eyes each time she did. "Ugh. It's getting worse." Her voice was beginning to slur, and a headache that hadn't been there seconds before started up.

Daphne's eyes were round marbles. "Don't go to sleep, Sabrina!" she warned. "You might never get up!"

"I'm trying," Sabrina drawled, forcing her eyes open again. She yawned broadly. The poison was obviously trying to get her at her most vulnerable state—sleeping—and then attack. She couldn't let that happen. But the pain was mounting, and sleep seemed like the only option besides burning agony.

As she slowly slipped into unconsciousness, Sabrina heard the door open and people rush in. A cranky voice snapped, "Yes ma'am. The girl's poisoned all right. Let's get to work." Knuckles cracked like dry twigs, and something sizzled.

"Please hurry," Veronica pleaded.

"Briny!" Basil whined.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow. I just HAD to lose it right then, huh? Well I hope you guys enjoy. This is what inspired me to start writing SG fanfics, so... yeah. (Insert cheesey smile) Review, I guess!<strong>


End file.
